


I bet my life

by SamSan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSan/pseuds/SamSan
Summary: A very short fic ( again).marauders Era.Little chat between James and Sirius about his doubts regarding Peter as the Secrets Keeper.





	I bet my life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a chance ! Hope you'll like it.  
> Comment and Kudos are always a pleasure and encourage me to keep going and improve!

Sirius was hunched over Harry's cradle. This baby was so small, so fragile he never dared to pick him up when alone with him. He felt too likely to spread oil from his dirty hand on his adorable face, or worse, let him fall.  
The toddler was smiling at him, munching on his own foot. Usually, Sirius would be cooing or tickling the baby as soon as he saw him, but this evening, his heart was much heavier than ever  
It has been two week since the Potter moved in their new house. It was a lovely place, it even had a yard. It could be quite a chance for them to live here, if it wasn't for the dreadful circumstances. Every night, Sirius would wake up, drenched in sweat, his heart beating like madness. Every night, he saw the worst happening. He saw some things so terrible that he never dared telling anyone about them, not even Remus, fearing that voicing them would make them happen.  
He thought that convincing Lily and James to change their secret's keeper would make the nightmare fade away. But it didn't. It made them worse.  
Suddenly, a voice came from the stair case  
" Sirius, Lily needs you for the oven, you know mechanic stuff you...."  
James pushed his son's door but was cut off when he saw his almost brother, looking down on the baby, his long dark hair covering his handsome face. It had been such a long time he hadn't heard Sirius go silent it frightened him. Sirius should be either making jokes and laughing, either throwing a tantrum. He was no quiet anger like Remus, or simply quiet like Peter.  
" Mate, you okay?" he asked, shutting the door behind him. The next second, he was standing beside Sirius, his hand on his shoulder.  
The dark haired young man did not move, his hand clenched on the wood of the bed, so much that his knuckles turned white.  
" Don't you think he's bit weird recently?"  
"Who? Harry? He's a baby, it's normal for him to eat his foot...."  
" I'm not talking about Harry" cutted Sirius, on edge.  
" Then who? Remus? The full moon's co..." asked softly James, knowing that raising his voice would do nothing with his friend.  
"Peter, James, I'm talking about Peter, he's blimey strange"  
James frowned, taking his hand off his friend's shoulder to ruffle his hair, a gesture he did only when he felt a string of stress shooting through him.  
" Strange? Ho... How strange?"  
Sirius regretted a bit. Since the rise of Voldemort and especially since his son's birth, James became more and more stressed out. Of course in front of people he was still ghe strongest and most caring and optimistic of them, but his friend and Lily knew that any passing second, je vas living in constant fear of seeing one of his loved ones hurt.  
" I don't know Prongs, and I don't want to ruin this evening, but lately, something feels off..."  
" okay then talk to me, and we'll see"  
Sirius sighed, his jaw clenching.  
" Well, he didn't hesitate. When I asked him to be your guardian. You remember, at school, we had to convince for every prank, night out, even when joining the order, he was so unsure! And here, he's willing to do something very dangerous without even thinking about it "  
" You know Padfoot, people change. Look at me, am I still this stupid teenager that didn't care for anybody else than me and my three best  
friends? "  
Sirius laughed a little, very tempted to annoy his best friend.  
" Of course not, but it took some time, it took some battle, some pain, it took Lily and Harry, being thrown in this shitty war, Peter... I mean he never fought with us, only doing some Spy-like work..."  
James took a second to ponder what his friend had just said. But shortly, he came out with the solution to ease his friends worry.  
" You said it yourself, I also changed thanks to Lily, and Peter met this girl, maybe she changed him. Maybe he want to be brave for her"  
Sirius scoffed.  
"Oh yeah, this girl he never introduced us to... I mean we're his bestfriends! We always told him everything and he never did! What is he affraid of?"  
"Come on Sirius, it's his first girlfriend, maybe he's scared we wouldn't like her...., not everyone can date their friend or bestfriend'q friend" James nudged him, all smiley.  
Seing that Sirius didn't really laughed back, James put his serious face back on. He grabbed his friend neck and pulled him against him in a " almost hug"  
" Padfoot, you did the right thing, you're the best god father ever, don't worry"  
" I know I know it's just that...."  
" trust me on this Padfoot? Can you do that, just like ever?"  
Sirius sighed, yet smiling.  
" of course I can, I could trust you with my life"  
" Oh I'm not asking for so much! Laughed James, ruffling his friend's dark locks, but I could Ask for a beer at the three broomstick, like old time"  
" Old time, old time, don't stark speaking like an Old man or I'll feel old myself...."  
" You brat.... Come on, help this old man's wife with her oven or we'll never eat!"  
For the first time in this conversation, Sirius really laughed.  
" what would you do without me.... "  
" nothing Padfoot, nothing "


End file.
